


he prefers the torpedoes

by grovicisms



Series: If, If, If [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Khan uses Jim as leverage, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovicisms/pseuds/grovicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being in sickbay disarming torpedoes, McCoy hangs around on the bridge and sees something he really wish he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he prefers the torpedoes

"I'm a doctor, you pointy-eared sonovabitch. I'm not a goddamn torpedo technician."

Leonard McCoy, fresh out of a near-death experience with a torpedo, wastes no time in questioning Spock's motives when he's asked to "replicate the process" of opening a torpedo with one of the other _six dozen accidents waiting to happen._ He's still reeling from the scare down on the planetoid and, while he's grateful that Doctor Marcus was able to disarm the damn thing, he's not willing to _replicate the damn process._

"It is precisely because you are a doctor that I need you to listen very closely."

So he listens. He had every intention of listening from the get-go, but sometimes he found pleasure in retorting with a snarky comeback just to spite the First Officer.

"You are aware of the Captain's plan to utilise Khan's extensive knowledge of the enemy ship in order to bring down Admiral Marcus, correct?"

Why, _no_. He _wasn't_.

He and Jim would need to have a talk about that.

"Care to enlighten me, Mister Spock?"

* * *

With over half of the cryotubes currently sitting in Medbay, Leonard leaves for the bridge. He leaves Carol in charge, knowing full well that she is more than capable of finishing the requested task.

Jim's plan had already been executed, and Leonard is relieved that he didn't have to witness the initial jump from ship to ship. Still, knowing Khan is with him, it doesn't do jack shit for Leonard's nerves.

When he steps onto the bridge, Leonard makes a beeline for Spock. He's standing with his hands clasped behind his back and staring out the view screen at the other ship. Which, in Leonard's mind, is more of a shark: a shark poised to strike down a minnow.

"Doctor." Spock addresses him without bothering to spare him a glance. "As you have joined me, I can only assume you have completed the desired task?"

Leonard simply says, "Doctor Marcus is looking over it."

Spock falls silent, seemingly processing what Leonard had said. If he's being honest, Leonard would say that it kind of made him uncomfortable, the silence. Especially coming from Spock.

When the vidscreen flickered to life, Leonard should have felt relieved at the distraction.

Though, the two people that came into view did anything but settle his nerves.

"Jim?"

"— _Khan._ " Spock takes a step forward, probably for the intimidation factor than anything, Leonard thinks. "You betrayed us."

A smug smirk appears on the augment's face, making Leonard inwardly cringe at the sight of it.

He hears Khan speak, but doesn't understand his words, because at that moment, Leonard is more focused on watching Jim. Jim, whose struggling has ceased at this point and is looking directly at Leonard. His heart breaks at the fear in Jim's eyes, unrecognisable to all but him.

Leonard wants to speak to him, to reassure Jim that everything would be alright and that they'll get him out of there.

But Leonard doesn't think he could lie so easily. Least of all, to Jim.

"You want him back?"

Leonard doesn't realise immediately that Khan is speaking to him. It takes him a moment to bother to look away from Jim. "You're damn right I do."

In retrospect, he probably could have chosen his words a bit more carefully. Though it never really occurred to him at the time; Leonard's blinded by a white-hot resentment that's impairing his judgment. He's being careless, and he's more than aware that his show of defiance is also a show of weakness. Khan knows that Jim means something to Leonard, and it wouldn't strike him as surprising if Khan moves to use that against him.

But, he is surprised. Oh, is he surprised.

Leonard can't remember what exclamation he lets fly, but as he watches Jim goes down, all he can think about is how he would rather have his arm stuck in a torpedo than watch Jim fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That happened.
> 
> I really have no reason for this one, other than I wanted to write Bones' reaction when he witnessed Khan strike Jim down.
> 
> Seemed like an interesting standpoint, if you ask me.


End file.
